


Truth or Dare

by LevySutcliffe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nipple Licking, Otabek/Yuuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Underage Drinking, Victor/Yurio, Yurio/Yuuri, everyone fucks everyone, otabek/victor, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevySutcliffe/pseuds/LevySutcliffe
Summary: After a night of cards and drinking, Victor suggests playing another, more risque, game.Sexy Truth or Dare.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffersthenerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/gifts).



> This was a commission for my dear friend [Tiffersthenerdy](https://twitter.com/TiffersTheNerdy)!

“Come on, Yura, it’ll be fun!” Victor sang, wrapping his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. “And bring Otabek! The more the merrier.” The little blond scowled.

“What makes you think Ota and I would even want to spend an evening drinking and playing card games with you two?” he growled, crossing his arms over his chest. “Besides, did you forget that we’re both underage?” Victor winked at him.

“That’s why. It gives you the perfect place to drink safely. We’ll take care of you and Otabek and just let you both relax. You’ve been so keyed up since the Grand Prix and Yuuri and I want you to just let loose and chill. So, come on by around eight. We’ll be waiting for you!” Victor said happily and the man at his side nodded with a shy smile.

“We look forward to seeing you both tonight, Yurio,” Yuuri said with a small smile, making the blond scowl even deeper.

“Fine. Ota and I will be by later.”

*

Yurio and Ota showed up at exactly eight, with the little blond pouting as the door was opened.

“Yurio and Otabek! Welcome to our home!” Victor chirped as he opened the door. Otabek nodded as Yurio frowned.

“It’s smaller than I thought it would be,” he criticized. Victor smiled down at him.

“It’s cozy, Yura,” he stated with an affectionate ruffle of the boy’s hair. Otabek smiled at Victor.

“Where’s Yuuri?” he asked softly, and Victor grinned.

“He’s mixing up some drinks for us,” he said as he ushered them into the living room where a mess of board and card games were lying on the table. Yurio immediately yanked out one long black box.

“We’re playing this,” he stated, pulling the cards out and starting to shuffle them. Otabek rolled his eyes at Victor who chuckled and pulled up the seat next to Yurio.

“Fine, one round of Card Against Humanity then we’ll play something else.” Just then Yuuri wandered in, carrying a tray of colorful drinks.

“Hi! I thought I heard Yurio. And Otabek, welcome to our home. Please make yourself comfortable,” he said with a smile. Otabek gave him a small grin.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Otabek said, shoving his hair away from his face. Victor grinned at his boyfriend.

“Yuuri, come join us!” he sang as the dark-haired man placed the tray on the table. Yurio grabbed one glass and immediately downed the contents. “Easy there Yura,” he admonished, “don’t get drunk too fast. Those drinks will go to your head.” The little blond scowled.

“I’m Russian, Victor,” he pouted, grabbing at a second glass, “I drink vodka for breakfast.” Victor sighed.

“Fine, but don’t blame me for your hangover in the morning.”

“Well now that we’re all here, Cards Against Humanity?” Yuuri piped up, handing a glass to Otabek, who nodded his thanks. Yurio nodded frantically.

“I’m going to wipe the board with you, piggy,” he said, jabbing his finger at Yuuri. Yuuri flushed as he took a sip of his drink. Victor put his arm around his shoulder.

“Yura, be nice please,” he growled, downing his own drink.

And the longer they played, the more they drank. By the time the game was almost over, Yuuri was drunk, with Otabek not far behind him. Yurio and Victor were matching shots over the table while their respective partners sprawled in their laps.

“I’m gonna beat you, Victor,” Yurio slurred, knocking back another shot of vodka. The older man shook his head.

“Not in this lifetime, little one,” he chirped happily before throwing back his own shot. As the drink settled, his eyes took on a sinister gleam. “How would you all feel about another game?” Yuuri nodded slowly.

“Suuuure,” he groaned, sitting back up against the back of his chair. Otabek nodded as well, holding his hand to his head to keep the world from spinning.

“Excellent. Let’s play Truth or Dare,” Victor grinned, making the little blond across from him flush.

“Fine. I’ll go first,” he muttered, tipping back another shot glass of vodka. “Ota, truth or dare?”

“Truth,” he answered immediately. Yurio cocked his head to the side as he thought.

“What do you like most about me?”

Otabek thought for a long moment, before he grinned. “I like your ass and how good it always looks, no matter what you wear.” Yurio blushed all the way to the roots of his blond hair.

“Hey, you gotta like me for more than my ass, Ota!” he cried, pummeling his fists into Otabek’s thighs. Otabek just laughed, pulling the little scowling blond into his lap.

“I do, I’m just joking little Yura,” he cooed, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “I like everything about you.” His eyes slowly glanced over the table to Victor. “Victor, truth or dare?” The Russian squealed and clapped his hands.

“Dare. And make it a good one!” he said excitedly. Otabek thought for a moment.

“I dare you to kiss Yuuri.” Yuuri squeaked at the mention of his name, but he didn’t get to protest before Victor had his lips smashed against his in a passionate kiss. Yuuri couldn’t help moaning against Victor’s lips. Otabek chuckled. “Oooh, this could get interesting,” he whispered into Yurio’s ear, making the little Russian giggle softly.

Once Victor pulled away from Yuuri, Otabek grinned. “Okay Victor, it’s your turn,” he said with a lusty look in his eyes. Victor didn’t miss his look.

“Yuuri, truth or dare?”

“Yuuri squeaked again. “Dare, I guess, but please be gentle, Vitya,” he whispered. Victor’s eyes turned dark.

“I dare you to…kiss Yura,” he said slowly, giving Yuuri a push. The little blond’s eyes grew wide.

“Wh-What?” Yuuri croaked, his cheeks flushing from something other than the alcohol. “Bu-But that’s cheating, Vitya!” Victor snorted, sipping on another shot of vodka.

“Come now, love, it’s just a game. Go on and go kiss Yura. I don’t mind and I don’t think Otabek minds either.” Otabek immediately shook his head.

“Nope, I don’t mind one bit,” he stated, giving Yurio a shove out of the chair. The little blond scowled.

“Fine, I’ll kiss the piggy,” he slurred, sliding around the table and yanking Yuuri’s shirt until their lips met in a sloppy kiss. Both men kept their eyes open the entire time, and slowly, Yurio blushed, moving his lips softly against Yuuri’s. Victor and Otabek howled with laughter.

“All right love, that’s enough,” Victor said, gently pulling Yuuri back against him, his dark eyes hazy. “Was that enough for the two of you?” Yuuri nodded while Yurio quickly shook his head.

“It’s your turn to play, piggy,” he growled, wandering over to the couch and collapsing on the cushions. Otabek grinned at Victor and made his way to sit next to his boyfriend. Victor gave Yuuri a gentle push out of his chair.

“Come on love, let’s go over to the couch,” he cooed in Yuuri’s ear, making the man blush again.

“Okay, Vitya, if you’re sure you’re okay with all of this,” he said, a little lusty gleam in his eyes. Victor kissed his forehead.

“I’m fine with anything. Now let’s not keep our guests waiting.”

As Yuuri plopped down in Victor’s lap, he gave Otabek a small smile.

“Otabek, truth or dare?” The man grinned.

“Dare, of course.”

“I dare you to take off your shirt,” Yuuri said with another blush. Otabek grinned, yanking the tee shirt over his head without hesitation. Yurio’s eyes widened.

“Hey, no fair, I didn’t get a dare yet!” he crowed, and Victor’s eyes sparkled.

“Yura, I dare you to take off your shirt,” he said softly, his eyes daring the little Russian to defy him. Yurio huffed, pulling off his shirt as well, his hands coming up to cover his chest. Victor snorted, taking off his own shirt and helping Yuuri unbutton his own. “It’s getting a little warm in here, don’t you think?” he asked his guests and they quickly agreed, their eyes glued to Victor’s hands. Once the last button popped free, he pulled the fabric apart, showing off his boyfriend’s perfectly toned abs and perky chest.

“Vitya, they’re staring,” Yuuri whimpered, trying his best to cover up his chest, but Yurio was faster, leaping up from the couch to keep Yuuri’s hands apart.

“Don’t hide, Yuuri,” Yurio whispered, his eyes trained on one of Yuuri’s dusty pink nipples. He glanced up Victor. “May I?” Victor nodded while Yuuri whined.

“Go ahead, Yura, he’s delicious,” Victor whispered right next to Yuuri’s ear, one hand coming down to roll and pinch one nipple in his fingers while Yurio didn’t hesitate to take Yuuri’s other in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pert little nub and making Yuuri moan and squirm. One of Victor’s eyes slid open to stare at Otabek, who had slid down his jeans and was slowly fisting his hardened cock. He crooked one finger at the dark-haired man.

“Ota come join us,” he crooned, offering Yuuri’s untouched nipple and Otabek was there a second later, his own tongue laving and twirling around the hardened bud. Yuuri threw his head back with a loud cry, his hips jerking off of Victor’s lap. The silver-haired Russian grinned. “Yuuri, did you just cum?” he asked and the man in his lap nodded with a whimper. Victor patted his head. “Sorry, gentlemen, his chest is incredibly sensitive. Perhaps we can help you join him in bliss?” Victor said, gently pushing Yuuri off his lap and onto the floor, where both men knelt. Otabek nodded quickly, slowly pressing his leaking cock into Victor’s opened mouth. Yurio yanked off his yoga pants and slowly stroked his own cock.

“You ready, piggy?” he asked, rubbing his precum against Yuuri’s lips before slowly pushing inside Yuuri’s warm mouth. Yuuri moaned around the intrusion, the vibrations running up Yurio’s cock and making the little Russian groan, both of his hands tangling in Yuuri’s hair. Two thrusts later and he shrieked wildly, his hips stuttering to a stop and Yuuri swallowed and swallowed down his salty cum. Slowly, Yuuri sat back on his heels, glancing over at Victor who was sucking Otabek’s dick like his life depended on it.

“Yurio, I dare you to finger yourself open,” Yuuri rasped, slipping off his own yoga pants and rubbing his cock into hardness once more. Yurio frowned.

“Wait, I thought you were a bottom,” he said and Yuuri shrugged.

“I am, but for some reason I want to fuck you.” Yurio stared at him for just a second longer, before he slowly turned around, showing off his perfectly pink little asshole.

“Got any lube, piggy?” he asked, his voice slightly muffled from the couch cushion he’d buried his face into and Yuuri nodded, pulling a bottle out of Victor’s jeans pocket. Yuuri grinned at the Russian whose lips were still wrapped around Otabek’s cock, and both Victor and Otabek gave him a thumbs up. Slowly he crawled back over behind Yurio, squeezing a decent amount of lube down his cheeks, and smearing it around his hole with his thumb.

“All right, you’re lubed up. Now finger yourself open, Yura,” he cooed into the little Russian’s ear. Yurio flushed all the way to the roots of his hair as he slowly sank two fingers into his slippery hole, pressing them in and out with quiet moans falling from his lips. Yuuri sat behind him, staring at the show, and continuously stroking his cock. He turned his head when he heard Otabek grunt and saw Victor swallowing around his cock one last time. He grinned at his boyfriend as he tugged off his jeans, his lips meeting Otabek’s in a messy kiss that was more teeth than anything else.

“Oy, piggy, you gonna fuck me or not?” Yurio growled, pulling his fingers from his hole, and holding his cheeks open for Yuuri to line himself up.

“You ready, you gorgeous little creature?” Yuuri whispered into Yurio’s ear, and the little Russian whimpered, his cock hardening once again between his spread thighs. Yuuri paused. “Oh…you have a praise kink,” he cooed, and Yurio shook his head.

“I do not!” he cried, another moan slipping from his lips as Yuuri finally pushed in. Yuuri grinned.

“You’re such a good boy, Yura, taking my cock like a champion,” Yuuri purred, groaning at the tight heat wrapped around his cock as his hips sat flush against Yurio’s ass. “You took all of me, sweetheart. Nice job!”

“S-Stop praising me and just fuck me already, piggy!” Yurio cried. Yuuri happily obliged, glancing over to see Victor on his back, Otabek pounding roughly into his sloppy hole. Cries of “Yes daddy!” fell from Victor’s lips, his hands tossed over his head to hold onto the arm of the couch for dear life.

“Look over there, Yura. Your boyfriend is going to wreck my boyfriend,” Yuuri cooed into Yurio’s ear. “Can you be that good for me, my little darling?” Yurio squeaked as Yuuri started thrusting in earnest, the sound of skin slapping against skin resounding around the room. Both Yuri’s glanced over to see Victor on his knees, his arms pulled back as Otabek pounded harder and harder into him.

“Oh yes, right there, daddy!” Victor shouted on one particularly hard thrust, his big blue eyes meeting Yuuri’s dark ones and he shrieked as he came, splattering the couch with his cum. Otabek growled as his hips stilled, spilling deep inside the Russian. Yuuri sped up his own thrusts, making Yurio mewl with pleasure. Yuuri was nearing the edge of his climax when he felt a presence behind him. Two slippery fingers probed at his entrance, while Victor turned his head, kissing him messily. “Yuuri, love, Otabek would like to fuck you. Is that okay with you?” Victor whispered in his ear, making Yuuri flush all the way to the tips of his ears. Yet, he nodded his consent, moaning as he felt those fingers twisting and scissoring him open.

A moment later, Yuuri felt a hand press his shoulders forward over Yurio’s back, the tip of a thick cock pressing against his slippery hole. He whined with need as the head of Otabek’s dick slipped past the tight ring of muscle. His hips stilled as he waited to feel Otabek’s hips come to rest against his ass.

“Hey, keep going!” Yurio shouted, one hand quickly stroking his neglected cock, his cheeks scarlet. Victor slid up underneath him, taking Yurio’s cock into his mouth and the little Russian screamed at the extra stimulation. Finally, once Yuuri got settled with Ota’s dick, he started fucking Yurio slowly, the man behind him matching his thrusts. Victor grinned around the cock in his mouth as Yurio came, arching his back against Yuuri’s chest. Otabek grunted in Yuuri’s ear as he started thrusting in earnest, while Yuuri gently pulled his cock from Yurio’s gaping hole. He slowly turned around to see Yuuri with his back against Otabek’s chest, his boyfriend mercilessly pounding into the Japanese man. “Oy, I wanna fuck the piggy, Ota! Hurry up!” he cried. Victor gripped his chin, pulling the little Russian into a kiss, pushing his tongue into Yurio’s mouth.

“Patience, Yura, you’ll get your turn,” Victor cooed, quickly pressing two slippery fingers into Yurio’s loosened hole. “May I fuck you while we wait?” Yurio snarled, but nodded all the same, staring at the couple fucking in front of him while Victor slid easily into his ass.

“Gods, Yura, you’re still tight,” Victor whispered into his ear, slowly sliding in and out of Yurio’s hole, resting his hands on the little Russian’s hips. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good.”

While Victor slowly fucked Yurio, Otabek had pushed Yuuri’s chest into the couch cushions, his lips directly next to his ear. Yuuri was a mess, drool slipping from his lips.

“Da-Daddy!” he cried as he came again, his hole clenching down around Otabek’s cock. “Oh daddy, daddy, YES!” Yuuri screamed with pleasure, cum streaking over the couch and across his chest. Ota grinned, pulling his still hardened cock from Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri was too tired to move, barely shifting when Ota moved. Otabek wandered over in front of Yurio, pressing that thick cock against Yurio’s lips.

“Open up, Yura,” he growled and the little Russian obeyed, choking against the intrusion. Hardly a moment later, Victor pulled out of his ass, and Otabek quickly and quietly came down his throat, making Yurio swallow and swallow, tears streaking down his angelic face.

“Finally,” he stated, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Can I fuck Yuuri now?” he asked no one in particular, crawling around the couch until he was quickly lining up with Yuuri’s sloppy hole. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Victor will never be enough for you after this,” he slurred into Yuuri’s ear, pushing in to the hilt in one hard thrust. Yuuri gasped, his back arching at the intense pressure. Victor chuckled at the little Russian’s speed, slowly turning to face Otabek, whose eyes were half closed. He grinned at Victor.

“I dare you to fuck me now, Victor,” he whispered sleepily, and Victor nodded, dousing his fingers in lube, and quickly fingering the younger man open. Slowly, he slid into Otabek’s tight heat, groaning as he did so.

“Ota, I know you’re not a switch, so you’re not used to this. Does anything hurt?” Victor asked kindly and Otabek shook his head.

“Nope, feels good,” he answered, making Victor grin. He glanced over at Yuuri who was again face down in the couch cushions with Yurio fucking into him without abandon.

“Ohhh, piggy, I’m gonna cum!” Yurio cried as he came, thick seed filling Yuuri’s ass to the brim. And as Yurio pulled out and flopped back on the couch, he couldn’t help staring at the mess of cum sliding out of Yuuri’s hole and down his thighs. “Geez, that’s a lot of cum,” he muttered, slowly getting up and grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom to wipe up the mess of Yuuri’s ass.

“But it felt so good, Yura,” Yuuri whispered, reaching back to softly grip the little Russian’s hand. “Thank you for making me feel so good,” he said sleepily. Yurio grunted.

“Yeah, whatever,” he mumbled, tugging his boxers back up his legs and gently covering Yuuri with a blanket. He curled up around the sleeping man with a small smile of his own.

Meanwhile, Victor had fucked Otabek into oblivion. “Ota, I’m cumming,“ Victor said softly, giving one last thrust and emptying inside of the dozing man. Otabek woke up just enough to groan out once, before collapsing into the couch, sleeping hard as Victor proceeded to clean up the mess of cum from Ota’s ass. He glanced over to see both Yuri’s fast asleep under a blanket. “Goodnight boys, tonight was fun.” Slowly, he pulled a blanket over Otabek, crawling underneath and curling himself around the sleeping man.

And all four swore they’d never had a more fun night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LevySutcliffe)!


End file.
